


The Judge

by 97Charlie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Control, M/M, Singing, Some Fluff, and sex, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97Charlie/pseuds/97Charlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the waverider returns home from their mission, and Mick is nowhere to be found. We also find out, Len likes to sing in the shower. He's about to skip town after coming home to deal with his problems alone, but Barry won't allow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Judge

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in this fic are "These Streets" by Bastille and "Hometown" by twenty one pilots. 
> 
> My Tumblr is TheColdestFlash.tumblr.com 
> 
> The whole fic is based off the twenty one pilots song "The Judge"

The waverider landed in 2016, safe and sound. And Leonard had to leave. He couldn't face his sister. He couldn't tell her Mick was gone. He didn't want to see The Flash’s smug face declaring that he was in fact a hero. He was far from being a hero, and so were the rest of the Legends. 

They were people. There was nothing special about his little group of misfits. They were all deeply flawed, and none of them were cut out to be heroes, let alone Legends. Snart decided he was going to gather his things and skip town. He wasn't going to come to the “we saved the world” party being thrown in star city. He'd already said his goodbyes. 

Lisa didn't know he was back, and it was better that way. She might find out that the rest of the Legends returned, but she'd connect the dots that Mick didn't make it back. 

It was the coward’s way out, and he knew that, and he was okay with that. Lisa would be safe. That's all that really mattered. Len made it to one of his safe houses that had running water and decided to stop for a shower before packing his things. He stepped under the stream of water, not bothering to wait for it to heat up. 

Leonard always enjoyed singing. It was something that got him through the tougher days on the waverider. Today, though, he couldn't think of any happy tune to brighten his spirits. It was somewhat funny. In what should be a happy day, he couldn't even bring himself to crack a smirk. 

Instead, he chose a more mournful tune. “ _These streets are yours, you can keep them_.” He began, “ _I don't want them. They pull me back and I surrender to the memories I run from_.”

He continued his song, soaping himself up with what may be his last nice shower in a while. “ _Oh, we have paved these streets with moments of defeat. But even if we won't admit it to ourselves, we'll walk upon these streets and think of little else. So I won't show my face here anymore. I won't show my face here anymore_.”

He washed the soap off of his body, watching the water cascade around each tattoo and scar that stained his skin. He moved onto the shampoo, still singing. “ _These streets are yours you can keep them_.” 

When he started to wash the shampoo out of his hair, he heard a distinct click of the front door opening. He sucked in a breath and rushed to turn the water off. He heard footsteps, definitely not Lisa’s signature heels. No, they were lighter, as if the air was pushing them up. Leonard could hear whoever it was press their body against the door, like they were listening to him. Next came the giggle of the door handle. The feet retreated, and Len just continued standing in the shower, feeling as if he was in some weird twilight zone. 

He was too unsettled to even wash the suds out of his hair. Instead, he tried to towel it out as his toed out of the shower. He didn't dare crack a note as he dried himself off. He grabbed his cold gun he left sitting on the counter and pulled on a pair of boxers. He walked out into the entry room, gun aimed at whatever intruder many have entered, only to see the lanky figure he recognized as The Flash. 

*********

The first person to tell him the waverider was back in 2016 was Jax. He told Team Flash that Ray was throwing a party in Star City and everyone was invited. He said that Cold was the only one from the Legend who was going to miss it, and well, dammit, Len was a hero and he deserved to take a night off from sulking. 

Barry knew where every one of their hideouts were. Not that any of the Rogues knew that. Especially Snart. When he finally found the one that looked semi-inhabited, he strode in to try and find Cold. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice traveling down the hall from what sounded like a shower. His eyes trailed around the room, a suitcase on the couch, filled to the brim with clothes and resting on top, a picture of Lisa and Leonard from their younger days. 

Barry walked down the hall, soft on his feet as to not draw the other's attention, but it was too late, and he knew it was. Snart stopped singing. He put his ear to the door to see if he was on the phone or something, but all that came from the bathroom was silence. 

He shouldn't. But he did. Barry's hand went for the handle and gave it a jiggle, not really sure what he expected to happen when he found that it was locked. He backed away from the door and went back towards the door of the safe house. 

He heard Leonard shuffling around and eventually getting out of the shower to come down the hall. Barry was frozen to the spot, unable to bolt out the door like he would've in normal circumstances. “Scarlet, what the hell?” Len sneered, his eyes narrowing at Barry. 

“Uh,” he began lamely, “I heard you weren't coming to the party in star city. I didn't mean to interrupt,” he said, glancing at Len's still shampooed hair. His eyes fell down a bit, seeing that Leonard was in nothing but boxers. 

“I don't need to go to a party meant for heroes. You really want me to know your closest friends identities? Not smart, Red. Never know what I could use the blackmail for,” Cold answered, walking over to his suitcase to grab some clothes to put on.

“But you saved the world,” Barry said. “you're leaving. Why are you leaving? If you're trying to leave and Lisa isn't here that means you're really leaving. You're not coming back. You said Central City was your home.”

“Stop rambling, kid. Was. That's the key word. Lisa doesn't need to know. She'll be better off without me. This city will be. I saved the world, yeah, whatever. But I didn't save Mick. My partner,” Len answered, pulling on a black sweater and a pair of matching black pants. 

“Jax didn't tell me about that, but that doesn't mean you should stop trying to help people. You're obviously good at it,” Barry said, eyes trained on Len. “Listen, Cold- Snart- Leonard-”

“Len. Just call me Len.”

“Len, you're a good person. I learned a long time ago that people make mistakes, and you can't carry the weight of those mistakes for your entire life. It'll kill you.”

“So what. I did one good thing with my life. What does it matter?” he asked, aggressively closing his suitcase and zipping it closed. Barry took a step closer, thinking about childishly unzipping it as if that would make him stay. 

“You saved the world. That's a pretty big deal.”

“Go home, Scarlet. I'm not going to bother your city anymore. It's all yours.”

“That's not what I want. I want for you to be a reasonable human being and think about what you've sacrificed. What you've laid on the line. You don't need to leave your work because you're sad. That passes. And then, then you get to see everyone you've kept safe, and it's all worth it.”

“Nice speech, Barry, but like I said. I'm peachy, and I don't need yours or anyone's help.” Len grabbed his bag and began walking towards the door, but Barry sped beside him and put a hand on the suitcase. “I will blast you, Scarlet.”

“If you can even land a hit,” he said, tugging the suitcase towards himself. “Is there anything I can do to make you stay?”

The way Len’s eyes raked over Barry made him squirm in his spot, his whole body tensing. “You wouldn't want to know what would make me stay,” Len said, yanking the suitcase out of Barry's hands. 

Leonard started for the door, but Barry was there before he could make his exit. “You're not leaving feeling like you've done nothing.”

“Get out of my way, Allen.” Len said, steeling himself. Something was clouding his eyes. He was trying to hide whatever he was feeling, more so than before. 

“You did good. You are good. I'm not going to let you take that away from yourself. You can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

Before Barry could fit another word in, Len's lips were on his. It wasn't soft or sweet. It was harsh, claiming, possessive. 

********

Damn this kid. Damn him and his quick mouth. Damn him and his quick damn thinking. It was the only thing he could think to do. 

He had a hand on Barry's jaw, his own eyes closed because he didn't want to look in the Scarlet Speedster in the eyes. No one else was going to help him carry the weight of the world, so he was going to do it by himself. 

The one thing he didn't expect was Barry to kiss him back with just as much force. He backed the other against the door, discarding the suitcase behind him. His hand left Barry's jaw and went to curl under the collar of his shirt, tugging him backwards. 

When he pulled away for air, he saw a disheveled Barry. His lips were swollen. His cheeks were a bright red, almost the same color as his suit. He tossed the other on the bed before climbing on top of him. 

“Are you okay with this, Scarlet?” Len asked. He may be a villain, but he was no monster. 

Barry's pupils were dark pools of black, and he was taking deep, heavy breaths. It took him a second to respond, as if he thought what Len had said was some sweet nothing. “Yeah, Sn- Len, yeah. I'm good. You'll… Will you stay?”

Len let out a slight sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. “If you shut up, I'll think about it.”

Barry's mouth snapped shut and he nodded. God. He was so compliant. Len shook his own head to clear his thoughts before moving down to place open-mouth kisses on Barry's neck. Barry parted his legs a little bit, inviting Len closer. Len's hands went to the button of Barry's pants, shoving them down past his thighs. 

Len moved away from Barry to retrieve the condom and lube he (thankfully) kept at this safe house. He looked over to Barry who was stripping him down the rest of the way. Len threw the condom and lube on the bed before taking off his own clothes. Soon enough they were both naked and Len was on top of Barry again. 

He nosed his way down Barry's neck, ducking kisses along the way. The hickeys that formed there almost immediately dissappeared. Huh. Made sense that any damage wasn't long lasting. The cold certainly wasn't. 

He brought a hand up to Barry's pebbled nipple, tweaking them and the other let out a high moan. He smiled against the other's neck before letting his free hand ghost over Barry's dick. 

“So beautiful like this, Barry,” Len muttered as Barry lifted his hips up towards him. “Need you to turn over.”

And Barry did. Len lubed up his forefinger and pressed his digit into Barry experimentally. The other groaned, his hands curling into fists against the soft sheets. He curled his finger up, stretching against the wall and Barry let out a half-yelp half-moan. He added some more lube along with another finger and scissored Barry open. 

“Knees,” Leonard said, and Barry moved up so he was on his hands and knees rather than laying belly down and rutting against the bed. Leonard grabbed the condom he had thrown on the bed and rolled it on his cock.

He lined his dick up and thrusted into Barry, slow and steady until he found a good rhythm. When he found Barry's prostate again he tried to hit it with every push until Barry was begging for release. 

“Len, Len, Len, please, please, please,” he repeated over and over again like a prayer. “Len, God, please.”

“Shh, Scarlet, I'll give you what you want. What you need,” he said, punctuating between thrusts. He reached over to wrap a hand around Barry's dick and pumped up and down to match the pace at which he was thrusting. 

“Ple-please, ‘bout to- I'm gonna-”

“It's okay, Scarlet. Let go. Come for me, Barry.”

And he did. And Len climaxed soon after, collapsing on top of Barry. He ran his fingers through the other's hair, moving so he was laying beside him. 

“That good for you, Allen?” he shouldn't care. He wouldn't normally care, but he did. 

Barry hummed a hmm before asking, “you'll s’ay?” 

“Scarlet, for you, I'll stay. I'll stay.” It should've been a lie, but it wasn't. It was a promise. A promise he intended on keeping. 

Another song came to Len's mind, and he began singing as Barry lulled to sleep. " _My shadow tilts its head at me. Spirits in the dark are waiting. I will let the wind go quietly. I will let the wind go quietly._ "


End file.
